The invention relates to a saw blade, having a base body on which are mounted uncrossed teeth with a cutting edge. The teeth are combined to form successive groups of at least three teeth and are disposed symmetrically to the longitudinal center plane of the base body.
When sawing through solid material, in particular metal, high friction and impact stresses occur at the saw teeth. Owing to the high stresses, the saw teeth are fashioned from extremely hard material. In the circular saw and band saw industry, it is standard practice to use uncrossed teeth in combination with different tooth-point forms for the precutting and re-cutting geometry to reduce the stress on the saw teeth. This principle includes successive groups of teeth, comprising 2 teeth each, of which the respectively first tooth, called the pre-cutter, is cut at a strong phase angle on the side and is somewhat longer than the following, only minimally phase-cut second tooth, called the re-cutter. A saw blade of the aforementioned type is already known (compare the DE 43 00 622 C2). At least two groups of teeth, nestled into each other, are mounted on the known saw blade. The first one of the two groups consists of at least two teeth, which decline in height from tooth to tooth while simultaneously increasing in width. The second group of teeth comprises at least two teeth, designed identically. These are the teeth with the largest width and the lowest height. The known saw blade has the disadvantage of being relatively sensitive to impact as a result of the first and at the same time highest tooth of the first group of teeth, and additionally being subject to high wear and tear.